


Born From Dark Water

by bored_writer (XxKassandra)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKassandra/pseuds/bored_writer
Summary: After Johnny loses the tournament, his place as the best student of Cobra Kai is taken from him. His sensei decides to teach him a lesson. There are no losers in this dojo. Thus, leaving him alone to deal with the aftermath of his actions. Despite their past differences, Daniel puts everything aside and decides to help Johnny now that he needs him the most.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 76
Kudos: 60





	1. put the gun into your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Landscape by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> *Cause she's just like the weather, can't hold her together. Born from dark water. Daughter of the rain and snow.*
> 
> Johnny thought that he and his sensei were so alike. But just like the rain that melts the snow when it pours down on it, they too were never meant to collide and now Robby is stuck in the middle of the muddy water that was created.

Johnny had lost the tournament, it was like he had lost everything. The world had crumbled around him when he got that kick to the face, sending him flying back to the mat. When he got back up though, a thought suddenly came to his mind.

If he was to lose, he was glad to have lost to Daniel. That skinny kid that came into his life one day and changed it forever. "You're all right, LaRusso." Johnny had told him, giving him his trophy. The way Daniel had smiled at him made his loss a little more bearable.

Of course, his sensei had not been pleased by that. Johnny though was devoted to him, he trusted him with his life. Kreese was the father Johnny never had for so many years. The one who had trained him and made him who he was. Even after Kreese called him a loser and choked him at the parking lot, Johnny still found himself in the Cobra Kai dojo the following Monday.

No one would know. Now one had seen then and Johnny would never tell. It had never happened.

For the first time in his life, Johnny did feel like a loser. Of course, his stepfather was doing a good job reminding him every day but whenever he came to the dojo, he forgot about everything. Not this time though. Kreese no longer put him up front, he didn't address him, he did not even look at him in the eye.

Dutch had taken his place as the leader and there was nothing Johnny could do about it. He had been foolish for thinking he had been sensei's favourite. Kreese didn't have favourites because he actually liked them, the favourite was the most powerful, the best student, the winner and Johnny had lost that title. That privilege.

His friends still talked to him, surprisingly. They threw him sympathetic glances and assured him that they did not think any less of him despite what sensei might think. That he did his best and Daniel had just been lucky, which was true. But did it make Johnny feel any better? No.

He wanted Kreese's approval. He was grateful to his friends but it was that man's opinion that mattered the most to Johnny, even though he didn't want it to.

After practice when everyone was leaving, Kreese asked, more of demanded, that Johnny stayed. Bobby asked if they should wait up but Kreese had told them not to before Johnny could speak, so his friends left.

In his mind, Johnny believed that his sensei would want to talk about what happened. To hopefully make up. That though was not what had happened. Kreese had decided to punish him for the embarrassment he had caused him with his loss. Johnny had braced himself to be beaten at worse but when he was forced to his hands and knees he knew that his punishment would be way worse.

The memory was blurry in Johnny's mind, thankfully. He remembered that he was crying. He was humiliated and in pain. Even after Kreese had told him that his crying made him pathetic and that crying was for the weak, Johnny couldn't stop. "Sensei- it hurts." Johnny choked out, his head hanging between his shoulders as he forced himself to breathe as to not pass out. "I've learnt, I've learnt. Please-." He begged through his sobs.

"Keep complaining like the weak loser you are, Lawrence." Kreese growled, keeping his merciless pace and Johnny felt like he was being torn apart. And he was. His hands and knees were trembling, threatening to give out and he was certain he was bleeding. It didn't seem to faze the man and when it was all done, Kreese pushed Johnny away from him, forcing him to fall on the mat.

"Pathetic." He spat and went to the locker rooms without much of a second glance at Johnny who was curled on his side, body shaking violently and broken sobs leaving his mouth.

Johnny had to get out of there. With all the strength he had left, he got himself to his feet, pulling his gi pants back up and stumbling into the locker room, grunting with the pain moving caused. Kreese wasn't there. Johnny didn't know where he was and he didn't want to find out. Putting on his shoes and grabbing his duffel bag, he left, not even daring to stay long enough as to put his normal clothes on.

He got on his bike, wincing when he sat down. He bit back the pain and drove all the way to his house. The lights were turned off. No one was up and he was thankful for that. He had a hot shower that helped with the aching in his body and went to bed, crying himself to exhaustion and eventually sleep. If the one man Johnny had trusted the most did this to him, he didn't want to think of what others were capable of. He couldn't believe it had happened to him and by that person.

He didn't go to school the next morning. When his mother came to his room and saw him there, he told her he had not been feeling well. Which was true, but it wasn't because he was ill. Laura sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on his forehead, he did not have a fever and it seemed to calm her down a little. 

"Will you come down for breakfast or do you want me to bring it to you here?" She asked as she smoothed her hand through his soft blond hair. "Here." He said quietly. There was no way he was going down there and hear whatever Sid had to say. For the past years, whenever his stepfather cursed and shouted at him, Johnny kept telling himself that he didn't care. Kreese didn't think of him like that and that was all the approval he needed. What was he supposed to tell himself now that both the men that were supposed to be there for him hated him.

Did Kreese hate him? Johnny didn't know. But he couldn't think of any other explanation as to why he would do what he did if he didn't hate him. If he too, like Sid, didn't think of him as a loser who deserved it.

When Laura brought him food, he looked at it with distaste but thanked her anyway. He didn't touch it. He had no appetite. He stayed in his bed all day. Drifting between troubled sleep and painful awareness. His thoughts were too heavy to bear, so he forced himself to sleep.

The next time, he was woken up by the telephone ringing. It was Bobby. He didn't pick up. Tommy and Jimmy called too, all of them more than once. Even Dutch called him twice. He couldn't do it, he couldn't pick up the phone. They would want to know what happened and Johnny was not ready to talk about it. He doubted he ever would be.

When he didn't show up at Cobra Kai, they started calling him again but Johnny ignored them. He was thankful for their concern, he really was. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to them about it. He knew he couldn't pretend it hadn't happened forever either but he was not ready to deal with it.

That was what he had to do though. He would like to stay home again but he didn't want to hear it from Sid and he couldn't just stop going to school for no reason, so he went and pretended everything was well. His friends were worried, but he assured them that even though he got a pretty good beating from sensei, he was all right, but not ready to go to the dojo again. And Johnny was certain he'd never go again.

Everything was somewhat normal until a little more than a week later when he woke up with pain that felt like daggers twisting in his lower belly. He briefly considered going to the hospital but forced that thought away. What would he even say to them? That his sensei raped him and now he was worried he had messed something up inside him? He couldn't do it. They'd tell him to go to the police and they would tell his mother. It would cause so much trouble and everyone would be talking about it. Everyone would know. Johnny didn't want his sensei to go to jail, despite what happened. He didn't want any of those things. It should just stay between them, he thought. So he took a pill for the pain and went to school like normal.

LaRusso found him at school that day. He wanted to apologise for hitting him so hard in the face and giving him a black eye he was still nursing. Johnny had simply laughed it off and told him they were cool. Daniel then had asked him if he wanted to hang out later and that was how he ended up at the beach with him. It was nice, he couldn't lie and even though the uncomfortable ache in his belly could have let him have a better time if it would just go away, he liked Daniel.

Like, he really liked him.

It took him a few days of hanging out to realise that he'd have him as more than a friend, had Daniel not been with Ali. That thought bothered him. He always got what he wanted but suddenly it all seemed to be taken away from him. The tournament, Cobra Kai, Daniel...His sensei.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Daniel asked as they once again sat on the beach one late evening. "Huh? Nothing." Johnny dismissed but Daniel grabbed his forearm and inspected the finger shaped bruises there.

"What's that then, did you get in a fight?" He asked with concern and Johnny pulled his forearm away, lowering the sleeve he had not realised he had rolled to his elbows. "No. It happened in the dojo." Johnny dismissed, rubbing his forearm without thinking about it. "I didn't know pulling was allowed."

"I was pulled aside, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Daniel said when Johnny started getting defensive. So they dropped the topic and didn't ask again. Johnny wondered how Daniel would react if he saw the bruises on the rest of his body, especially those dark, ugly finger shaped ones on his hips.

Johnny really got sick then. That ache seemed to have been the start of it and now he was nauseous almost all the time, he was tired and dizzy. It was making him unable to pay attention at school, during class and outside. "Johnny, man, are you pregnant or something?" Dutch had joked, Johnny had laughed and told him that he was nuts, he couldn't be. Tommy, Bobby and Jimmy had laughed along with the little joke but inside him, Johnny was crippled with fear because he very well knew that he could be.

After school he went to the local corner store and grabbed a test. The man on the counter had sympathised with his agony, thinking that Johnny was there on his girlfriend's behalf. Johnny wished that was the case.

He couldn't go take the test home, his mother would see it. So he went to the bathroom of another store a little further down the street. His whole body was shaking as he paced up and down the bathroom, waiting for the results and eventually he saw two lines on the stick. He fumbled with the box to see that it meant and he froze when he saw.

With tears in his eyes, he stepped out of the store. He didn't bother with the test, he had wrapped it around toilet paper and threw it in the bin. Not knowing what to do, he ended up in front of LaRusso's door.


	2. she run to the lighthouse

Johnny stood in front of the door of Daniel's apartment, almost shaking with nervousness. His hands felt cold and a lump was clogging his throat. If he left now, he wouldn't be coming back and he would just let himself sulk in his misery all alone. He didn't know where he'd go and he really needed someone to talk to. Now more than ever.

So he knocked on the door. The more the seconds passed the more anxious he got, so much so that he actually felt sick. It was a different kind of nausea, that was created by the millions of knots at the pit of his stomach. Not the baby.

The baby. His sensei's child. It sounded so wrong and he hadn't even said it out loud. Even in his head, it was wrong. This shouldn't be happening, not to him.

The door swung open then, revealing Daniel's mother, Lucille. One hand was on the door and the other on the telephone she had on her ear. "Wait, I'll call you back, Louie." She said and took the phone away from her ear. After pressing the button to hang up, she shifted her attention to Johnny. "Hi!" She said.

"Uh- hi." Johnny greeted back. He hadn't felt so awkward probably since the first time he tried talking to a girl. Before Cobra Kai of course. Joining them had boosted his confidence into a very high level and leaving seemed to have crashed it all the way down again. "Is...Is Daniel here?" He asked, weakened from all the crying.

"He is with Mr. Miyagi, his um- what do you call it- sensei! Just down that corner if you want to find them." She answered ever so happily. "Oh, okay. Thank you." He nodded, remaining as calm as he could even though he was internally cringing just by hearing the word 'sensei'. It was like even hearing that was triggering him, even though it was not referring to Kreese. "Anytime, darling!"

Johnny just gave a nod and a forced smile before he left. As he walked back down the stairs, he heard Lucille close the door. When he turned to the corner, he came face to face with that fence at the other side of which he and his friends had beaten up Daniel back at the Halloween dance and his stomach churned.

He felt so horrible about it now that all the anger had dissolved. Now that he and Daniel were friends. Why Daniel wanted to be his friend after all he did to him, Johnny didn't know but he was thankful for it and didn't want to question it.

This time, he mustered up the courage to knock on the door faster. He could hear Daniel's voice from inside, coming closer and closer until one of the turquoise twin doors opened. "Hey." Daniel greeted with a slightly surprised smile. He wasn't used to seeing Johnny there. The blond boy never came by his place, they usually met somewhere in the middle.

His smile immediately fell when he saw how beaten Johnny looked. "What happened to you?" Daniel asked, looking at him from head to toe. Johnny was struggling to keep it together. He didn't know how to say it. He was contemplating on whether he should just spit it out.

"I'm having a baby." He ended up muttering, his eyelids leaden and his voice dull. "What! Who's pregnant?" Daniel asked with widen eyes. "Me." Johnny breathed out. Daniel was shocked and he looked much like it. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at Johnny like he had seen a ghost.

"Who...Who's the dad?" Daniel asked quietly, not wanting the neighbours to overhear as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Johnny pursed his lips together, feeling the tears burn his eyes. His hands were inside the pockets of his red Cobra Kai jacket, which he wanted to get rid of but still hadn't gotten around to and he stared down at the ground. The dad. Who was his baby's dad? Was that what his sensei was now?

"My- my...my sensei." Johnny stammered before he completely lost all composure, bursting into tears. "Oh my God." Daniel gasped, Johnny's words hitting him harder that his kicks. "Why the hell- Damn it, Johnny how did this happen?" Daniel asked, eyes wide and his voice on edge. "I- I didn't want to." Johnny shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"What do you mean you didn't want to? Did you not wanna get knocked up or did you not want him to..." Daniel trailed off, not knowing how but also not wanting to say it. Johnny turned away, hand now covering only his mouth as more tears kept coming. "Did you tell your mother- hell, Johnny, you gotta go to the police!" Daniel said, voice filled with panic as the severity of the situation started to dawn on him.

"No!" Johnny abruptly turned around. "Don't tell anyone, swear to me Daniel. No one knows, I don't want wanna go to the police, please don't make me." He grabbed Daniel by the shoulders as he begged.

He couldn't have Daniel telling the police. He couldn't do that to sensei, no matter what. Everyone would know what happened between them then and Johnny wouldn't be able to live like that. He wouldn't be able to live with the thought that his sensei would not even want to see him again, that he'd truly hate him. "I wanted to, I wanted it. You can't tell them." He shook his head, muttering with urgency almost in a manic way.

Daniel's whole body tensed, alarmed by the way Johnny was talking but also grabbing him. "You need to calm down, Johnny" He said. "Don't tell anyone." Johnny said again. "Even if you wanted to, it's illegal he is your teacher and your seventeen, he shouldn't-"

"Daniel!" Johnny cut him off with a desperate shout. "I won't tell anyone, I won't." Daniel then assured, seeing how important it was to Johnny that no one found out. "Thank you." Johnny whimpered. It was like all his strength was leaving him little by little as he stepped away from Daniel and leaned on the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground.

Daniel sighed and sat down next to Johnny, putting a hand on his shoulder as Johnny cried, face once again buried in his hands. "Did you really want to?" He asked again, now more calmly. Even if Johnny didn't admit it, Daniel was sure of the answer. If he had wanted it, if there was something between him and Kreese, Johnny wouldn't be here crying now. Or maybe he'd be crying, but not to Daniel.

Johnny though did admit what Daniel already knew by shaking his head no. "Oh God." Daniel breathed in. He didn't even know what to say, how to possibly comfort Johnny but he knew very well that seeing flip out about it was the last thing Johnny needed right now. He needed to keep it together, so he did. "It's all right." He said in the most comforting tone he could manage. He didn't know what how to make it better. Even he couldn't comprehend it, let alone Johnny who it had actually happened to.

"I'm so sorry." The he said. Johnny looked at him with red rimmed, teary blue eyes then. "I don't want your pity." He said bitterly. "I don't pity you." Daniel said and Johnny didn't argue, he didn't have the energy for it, he just looked away again. "You know..." Daniel started, his hand still rubbing on Johnny's shoulder. "You should tell him." He suggested.

"I can't." Johnny whispered. "Why not?" Daniel asked and found himself leaning closer. "Because...I'm scared." Johnny admitted, for the first time facing that fact. He had never been afraid of his sensei. Intimidated, yes, but not scared. He might have had him do sixty pushups on his knuckles but he had never actually hurt him, until that night. Now he no longer knew what to expect of him and honestly, he didn't want to find out how far Kreese was willing to go. What else he'd do to him.

Would he harm him and risk harming his child too? No, Johnny quickly pushed that thought aside. It wasn't Kreese's child. That baby was his and only his.

"Want a hug?" Daniel asked then and Johnny looked at him with uncertainty before nodding. "Come here." Daniel scooted closer and wrapped his thin arms around the other boy. Johnny let Daniel hold him as he put his hand on his shoulder. Tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on Daniel's red hoodie. "Everything's gonna be fine." Daniel whispered softly and Johnny really wanted to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readiiiiing. Let me know what you think, let's talk y'all


	3. can't see the landscape anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kreese's take on the whole thing and a little bit of the Cobras.

Kreese hadn't seen Johnny in weeks now. How long was it? Probably more than a month. He hadn't counted. It just felt...strange. Johnny was always there, he never missed a class. Never. In the past five years, he probably hadn't gone week without seeing Johnny. Now that he wasn't there, it was like something was not right.

He didn't know what he had expected to gain from it or what exactly he had taught Johnny by what he had done to him. He didn't know what to think about it, so he just didn't. Defeat didn't exist in this dojo and Johnny had been punished for it, he told himself but still that thought didn't fully satisfy him.

He wouldn't bother, he decided. If Johnny wanted to be a little bitch about it, then let him. He didn't want to come to Cobra Kai, so be it. Didn't want to come say whatever he had to say to his face, fine by him.

He didn't want him to, he realised soon enough. What would he even say to him, were they to talk? As much as he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help it. Actually, he was thinking about Johnny more than he probably ever had. Not just what happened but just...Johnny. He shouldn't, he knew that. But then again, thinking about him wasn't even half as bad as what he had already done to him.

Standing there on the mat, his mind drifted back to that night and everything around him seemed to fade. All he could see was Johnny down at the mat, utterly broken.

Bobby looked at his sensei from where he stood. He seemed to be completely lost in his own head. He wasn't paying attention to the students and hadn't even noticed that Dutch had taken a point. This had never happened before. Awkwardly, Bobby cleared his throat and whispered. "Sensei."

Hearing Bobby snapped Kreese out of his headspace. "Point, Dutch." He said, not nearly close to the way he always used to. Like he was still out of it. Despite that, he walked to Dutch and tied the red ribbon on his belt like he was supposed to.

Bobby kept looking at the man, suddenly sceptical. What could have even happened to him. Lose concentration in a fight and you're dead meat, he was the one who always said that and now he was the one standing without actually being there. A thought came to Bobby's mind, a speculation. Could this have anything to do with Johnny?

His friend wasn't coming to the dojo anymore and now their sensei was acting all weird. Did that tournament affect them both so much? To Bobby, it wasn't even that important but then again, Johnny was the one who lost and Kreese was his sensei. It might have affected them more than it did to him. Still though, he didn't really get it.

"You all can't tell me this shit isn't weird as fuck." Dutch said as he and the other boys walked out of the dojo. "What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, readjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder. "Oh come on, Jim. Johnny quits Cobra Kai and today sensei's like he was high on something I don't even know." Dutch threw his own bag on his bike.

"Sounds like a breakup to me." Tommy joked and Dutch huffed out a small laugh. "Bobby?" Jimmy looked at his friend who wasn't laughing along, actually, he looked bothered. "We should talk to Johnny." He suggested.

"Dude." Dutch groaned. "He doesn't wanna talk to us, he's too busy with Danielle." He mocked, saying the name in a high pitched, feminine voice that had Tommy and Jimmy cackling. "Still. I think we gotta see what's wrong. It's not like Johnny to do that." Bobby insisted.

"Well, you talk to him and let us know if he wants to see us." He said as he climbed on his bike. "Yeah, right." Tommy agreed, following Dutch. The engines revved and the two boys drove away, the wheels of their bikes raising the dust of the street on their wake.

"I wanna talk to him too." Jimmy said. But tomorrow." He added and Bobby nodded. At least he wasn't the only one who thought there was something weird about this whole situation. The other guys were pissed, Bobby didn't blame them. Johnny seemed to prefer the company of Daniel rather than theirs lately and it was rubbing everyone the wrong way. Even Bobby. He though would rather wait and let Johnny explain before jumping into conclusions. His gut was telling him there was something wrong and there was no shaking off that feeling.

Kreese went to the office and sat down on the chair, leaning back and sighing. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. The other students didn't seem to know about what he did. They wouldn't be here if they knew what happened to Johnny and it made him wonder. Did Johnny lie to his friends or did he not say anything at all? There was only one way to know.

He got up and walked to the door without stepping out the dojo. He saw Bobby still on his bike, talking to Jimmy. "Brown, get yourself here." He said. The boy seemed surprise but he hurried to get himself off his bike and get to Kreese.

"Yes, sensei?" Bobby asked. He looked at Kreese expectantly. "You know..." Kreese started. He looked away from Bobby then, seeming uncomfortable but asked anyway. "What happened to Lawrence?"

"No, sensei." Bobby answered quickly. So it was about Johnny. "Okay." He said, over his face plastered a look of disappointed mixed with irritation. "Go." He nodded to the side and Bobby knew it was his queue to leave. He did not want sensei to get the anger of whatever was going on with Johnny out on him. But then again, maybe it would better on him than Johnny. His friend was already a wreck, that was the last thing he needed. Whatever happened seemed to be affecting them both. So he gave a small bow and was on his way.

Kreese got back in and closed the door. He walked to the office and sat down, hands brushing through his hair. A part of him expected Johnny to come in the office and stand behind him. Johnny's fingers would only slightly squeeze on his shoulders and he'd lean down, getting close. 'What are you doing, sensei?' He could hear him asking like he always did. Some times, Johnny would even put his head down on his shoulders and his arms would be loosely wrapped around.

Angry with himself for thinking about Johnny once again, he grabbed the telephone and dialed a phone number he knew all too well. It rang. As he waited, he drummed his fingers on the desk. It didn't take long, but he had never been a patient man. 

"Terry." He said when he heard his friend's annoyingly happy voice from the other side of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have so much inspiration for this story I've been posting so often idk if I should let y'all wait or keep posting like that what should I do??
> 
> Also what do you think about Kreese? And what about the Cobras being annoyed at Johnny?


	4. can't hold her together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come children, come get your daily dose of angst and make sure to let me know what you think. All feedback is ✨appreciated✨

Lucille had always told Daniel that hugs made people feel better and he had come to agree. He hoped it worked the same for Johnny. He couldn't believe what Johnny had just told him, it was too much and it needed time to fully sink in. First that he was having a baby and second that the father was Kreese.

He had seen them together. They way they looked at one another. That day in the tournament, Johnny probably didn't take his eyes off the man more than twice. It was almost fascinating to watch but sad at the same time. Clearly, Johnny cared about his sensei. He was always looking at him like he was the most important person there. 

Still, an unrequited teen crush on a man he admired should have never led to the situation they were in now. Was that what happened? Did Kreese take advantage of the fondness Johnny had for him or was it something else? Had anything else ever taken place that might have made Johnny think that whatever happened was okay? Daniel didn't even want to know.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Daniel suggested and even though Johnny didn't speak, Daniel felt him nod. They pulled away from one another and Daniel got up first, offering his hand. Johnny first looked at the hand being offered to him and couldn't help but notice how different than Kreese's it was.

"Come on, Lawrence. Get up." Kreese would tell him every time they two trained alone and Johnny always ended up on the mat. He would offer his hand and Johnny would take it, letting himself be pulled up.

Once, he had been too tired and his feet had were unsteady, making him accidentally fall on his sensei, putting his hands on his chest to balance himself. "Sorry, sensei." He had whispered quickly, afraid of what his sensei would say. "It's fine, Lawrence." Kreese had chuckled at how worried Johnny looked and simply let go of him, saying no more before he walked away.

Johnny had spent hours pointlessly overanalysing and overthinking about that moment for days. He didn't know why. Maybe because he desperately wanted his sensei to be more than that. To find the father he had lost in him. Maybe because he didn't want to be alone after Ali left him. He wanted to feel like someone still cared for him. He didn't know and it was tormenting him now that all that had happened.

Daniel had his hand on Johnny's back between his shoulder blades, leading him inside and closing the door behind them. He was sure Mr. Miyagi would not mind.

Miyagi didn't turn around as the two boys coming inside but he had heard the door opening as well as the approaching footsteps. He had overheard their conversation. It wasn't intentional but it was also not hard to with the way Johnny had been shouting. He didn't know exactly what they said but from how panicked they had both sounded, he could guess it wasn't good. He kept focused on trimming his bonsai tree, pretending he hadn't heard a thing, for now.

"Mr. Miyagi, this is Johnny." Daniel said when the two boys were standing next to him. Miyagi turned to them, putting down his trimming scissors. "I'm sure you remember him from... you know." Daniel said awkwardly. Of course Miyagi knew, he remembered Johnny very well and besides that, Daniel had told him they were hanging out but also about the bruises on Johnny's arms. Daniel though had to say something as to not flat out let Johnny know that they had been talking about him.

"Hai." Miyagi said, slightly bowing his head and Johnny mirrored him. The boy was in pain, Miyagi could see it. He observed how Daniel was touching him ever so carefully, as if Johnny would break. He looked like he would.

"Problem, what is Johnny-san?" Miyagi asked, turning more to the two boys. Johnny then looked at Daniel as if he was seeking for confirmation and when Daniel nodded, Johnny looked at Miyagi.

"I...uh..." Johnny said uncomfortably and Daniel rubbed his arm. "I'm pregnant." He forced himself to say. "Ah, your sensei." Miyagi said and it was much like a statement. Johnny looked at him with wondering eyes, silently asking him how did he know. Miyagi looked at Daniel who looked away. It was remorse that clouded Daniel's brown eyes.

During the tournament, Daniel had joked about how Johnny and his sensei were probably in a 'secret relationship', as he had called it, and had laughed about it with Ali who had said that Johnny had always been more in love with Kreese and karate than he'd ever been with her. A joke Miyagi hadn't found very funny but hadn't said anything to the two kids either. Now, Daniel wished he had never opened his mouth.

The blond boy lowered his head and nodded, too ashamed to look at either of them in the eyes. Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't believe this." Daniel murmured. "Quiet, Daniel-san." Miyagi said firmly and Daniel stopped talking. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Johnny.

"What will I do? My stepfather will kill me." Johnny said, his hands starting to tremble again. He wanted to believe Sid was the biggest problem. He didn't want to think Kreese would be a problem, were he to find out. "Breathe, have balance. In and out." Miyagi instructed. "Hey, hey, relax." Daniel said, his hand going to Johnny's back and rubbing comforting circles again. "I can't go home. I'm as good as dead." Johnny said, his voice shaky. 

"No need worry, you need tell them. If something happens, you come here." Miyagi offered kindly. From what he knew of Daniel, the relationship between Johnny and his stepfather was not a good one. It was a verbally and physically abusive one and Miyagi couldn't let him stay there if he was getting hurt. He couldn't take him in though without his mother's knowledge at least.

"Are you serious?" Johnny looked at him with big, pleading blue eyes filled with tears. "Miyagi serious." The old man confirmed. Johnny fought the urge to go hug the old man and just thanked him. Daniel smiled Miyagi, thanking him.

"How long?" Miyagi asked. "Hm?" Johnny frowned. "Uh, how far along are you?" Daniel explained. "Oh." Johnny glanced at Daniel and then back Miyagi. "I don't know. I haven't been counting."

"Ah." Miyagi nodded understandingly "Your sensei know?" He asked. "No." Johnny whispered. "You tell him, his responsibility too." Miyagi advised and Daniel fully agreed, nodding his head. "If man no take care of his children, he is no man." Miyagi said firmly, quoting a firm belief of his.

Johnny felt like his breath was caught on his throat. He couldn't picture it in his head. His child with his sensei. Kreese had been something like a father figure to him, at least in the beginning and now he would be the real, biological father of his child.

Were he to ever see that baby and Kreese together, it wouldn't be as a sensei and a student, no. And that was too big of a concept for Johnny to grasp. What if Kreese hated this child and treated it like Sid did to him. His baby would end up just like him and he like his mother, witnessing everything that was going on but unable to stand up to it.

"Johnny?" Daniel spoke. "I- I need to-" Johnny walked outside, suddenly feeling the space too crowded and small. He needed some air of else he'd faint, just from the thought of his baby being so horribly treated by the man who was supposed to be his father. Johnny had tried to make it work but Sid was never willing to be his father. Johnny had always been an inconvenience that came along with Laura. Johnny didn't want his baby to be that, an inconvenience. A burden.

"I'll be back in a little, Mr. Miyagi." Daniel said. "Go, Daniel-san." Miyagi waved him off and he returned to tending to his bonsai tree. Johnny would be back, he was sure and once he was calm, they could talk more about it.

"Hey, wait." Daniel called, watching up to Johnny who didn't stop walking but didn't tell him to leave either. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked even though Johnny quite clearly didn't look okay. "Just give me a moment." Johnny said. A much needed moment to get himself together.

They walked together in silence for at least a couple of minutes before Daniel spoke. "So..." He started. They didn't know where they were heading, just walking. "What are you gonna do?" He asked. Johnny kept looking down at their feet as they walked and shrugged. "Are you gonna keep it?" A very rational question, in Daniel's opinion. Despite that, he was slightly worried about how Johnny would take it.

"I can't kill it, Daniel." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He desperately wished he had never been put in the position of having to choose, but as he was, he knew that he couldn't do it. As much as he'd want it to go away and pretend none of this ever happened, he wasn't able to bear the thought of killing an innocent little thing. Whatever happened between its...parents...didn't matter. That baby had no fault in all of this.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel spoke, interrupted Johnny's thoughts about Kreese and the baby. "How I'll tell my mother." He lied. "I don't want to tell her it's his. She's- she's gonna freak out." 

Daniel's eyes were sympathetic. Johnny didn't want his pity, he knew that, and Daniel didn't pity him but he did feel bad. Of course Johnny's mother would freak out, she had every reason to. She had trusted that man with her son. "Well then don't tell her." Daniel said and Johnny looked at him with a frustrated frown. "And what will I tell her when I start looking like a fucking beach ball?" He asked, full of exasperation.

"You're not gonna look like that." Daniel argued and Johnny rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell her it's his." He continued. "It magically appeared. Nice one LaRusso." He grumbled but as quickly as it came, the anger turned into sadness and despair. "What am I gonna do..." He whispered, more to himself rather than to Daniel as he plopped down on a bench.

"Maybe...Tell her it's someone else's." Daniel came around the bench as well and stood in front of him. "Who'll take such a responsibility, Daniel?" Johnny said, utterly defeated. He wasn't even asking, he already knew what the answer was. Daniel sighed and sat down next to him. "I would." He said.

"You'd do that for me?" Johnny was stunned, looking at Daniel with a surprised but fully welcomed smile. "Yeah- I mean- I don't know, man, why not?" Daniel fumbled, leaning back on the bench. "Daniel, I could kiss you right now, man." Johnny exclaimed and before Daniel could react, Johnny's hand was already on his face and he was kissing his cheek.

"You're a lifesaver, LaRusso." He said. "Happy to help." Daniel chuckled. His mother would probably kill him and Ali would definitely not like this one bit but in that moment, Daniel didn't care. All he wanted was to help Johnny. To turn a horrible situation into something better and if he could to that by pretending that baby was his, then hell with it. He'd go buy all kinds of cringy 'best dad' shirts and other stupid stuff, just to see Johnny happy.

"Means a lot to me, Daniel." Johnny said and hugged him, unable to stop himself. Then though, from behind Daniel he saw the Cobra Kai dojo. He hadn't even realised they had ended up here. The door opened and Kreese walked out.

Johnny pulled away from Daniel, his smile now completely gone. "Johnny?" Daniel frowned. Johnny didn't answer, it was like he was looking straight through him. "Hey." Daniel waved his hand in front of him but Johnny just tilted his head more to keep looking past him. Daniel looked over his shoulder to see what it was that had Johnny so hooked.

There outside Cobra Kai was Johnny's sensei who took a cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips. He then took a lighter out of the back pocket of his tight jeans that he brought forward and used to light it. Puffing the cigarette, he locked the door of the dojo.

The more Johnny stared at the man, the more tears blurred his vision. One part of himself was urging him to go there and tell him, there wasn't anyone else around now and Johnny had his chance. Another, bigger part though was holding him back, screaming at him to leave. What would he even achieve if he told him? Kreese would never want to have anything to do with it and Johnny shouldn't have wanted him to.

Daniel had just told him he was willing to take on the huge responsibility of helping him with the baby, that he was okay with Johnny telling everyone he was the father and yet everything in Johnny was still urging him to run back to Kreese like he always did. It had been familiar and safe for so many years, Johnny couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it now longer was.

"Come on, Johnny, let's go." Daniel got up and took Johnny by the hand, pulling him up as well. "But..." Johnny whispered. Daniel pretended not to hear him and kept walking, Johnny's hand in his, leading him away from Cobra Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was another episode of what's eating Johnny Lawrence (yep Gilbert Grape reference)
> 
> Starring:
> 
> Johnny being a mess  
> Daniel trying to be supportive in a way that will probably get him in trouble  
> Johnny wanting the baby daddy but not really with a flare of Johnny's Sid related trauma
> 
> Featuring:
> 
> Miyagi being the voice of reason/an unbothered queen aaaand  
> Kreese having no business being that hot with his tight jeans and cigarettes
> 
> I said what I said and regret nothing lol


	5. it's all painted in her grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can't even imagine how hard it was writing 'mom' instead of 'mum' for when Johnny was speaking cuz if I wrote mum I'd be reading it in a british accent in my head and I think many of you would too

"That's me." Johnny said when they reached his house. It was even bigger and more impressive than Ali's. It was the first time Daniel was seeing it and he was awestruck. It was so fancy from outside and Daniel was sure it would also be that way from inside, but to know what was going on inside gave a certain obscurity and even ugliness to it in an aspect.

"Thanks for walking with me." Johnny said and Daniel looked away from the house. "No problem." He said and the two smiled at one another. It took them a moment to realise that Daniel was still holding Johnny's hand. They awkwardly laughed as they let go of each other, Johnny putting his hands on the pockets of his jacket and Daniel on those of his pants, suddenly both feeling too aware of them.

"Good night." Johnny said then, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had been created. "Night." Daniel said as Johnny walked up the steps of the patio towards the front door.

"Hey, Daniel?" Johnny said and Daniel turned around just when he had started walking away. "You...You wanna go to school together...tomorrow?" Johnny asked nervously. A smile spread on Daniel's face then as he looked up at Johnny. "Yeah." He agreed and Johnny nodded. "Pick you up at seven thirty?"

"Sounds good to me."

Johnny smiled, proud of himself for working up the nerve to ask. Something inside him told him that Daniel wouldn't have said no even if he didn't want to, but he actually seemed to like the idea and Johnny felt like one good thing had happened today.

After that, another goodbye later, Johnny walked into the house and Daniel made his way back to Reseda. Daniel hadn't thought about how he was supposed to pick up Ali tomorrow even for one second.

"Roaming the streets all day again, little tramp?" Johnny heard Sid say as soon as he walked inside. "I'm taking that as a yes." Sid laughed. Johnny ignored him and walked straight to the stairs to go up. "One day someone's gonna take advantage of a little whore like him. Wouldn't that be a sight." The man said, intentionally loud for Johnny to hear, even though he was pretending to be talking to himself.

Johnny clenched his fists and walked into the room, slamming the door shut. Sid chuckled, having once again successfully made Johnny mad and that seemed to give him more satisfaction than anything else.

Tears of anger rolled down Johnny's cheeks as he grabbed the pillow from his bed and threw it at the door with a grunt. The blanket followed with the books on his desk right after. He was crying, kicking and throwing things around his room.

He wanted to scream but he kept it inside. He wasn't a whore and he had not been taken advantage of. Sid couldn't be right. When he'd find out about the baby though, it would be like he was right all along. Johnny couldn't stand that thought.

Hearing Sid say 'wouldn't that be a sight' about him possibly getting raped disgusted Johnny even more and the fact that he had to call that man his stepfather was plain humiliating. Of course Sid would like to see him like that. How could Johnny ever admit to what happened with his sensei when he knew that he would get told that he deserved it? Johnny didn't want to admit it and he wouldn't, simply because he refused to accept that this was what had happened. It wasn't rape, that was not possible.

When Laura came home, she could hear things being thrown around upstairs but her husband was sitting on the sofa watching TV like he hadn't heard a thing. "What's going on?" Laura asked with concern as he put down her purse and took off her coat. "Your little ferret is having a tantrum about something, that brat." Sid said, unbothered to even look at his wife as he spoke with so much spite about her son.

"Oh my God, Sid." Laura whispered with disbelief. This man was not capable of sympathy. She knew Johnny, there was no way he was just fussing about something for no reason. Sid ignored her once again. Laura slipped off her expensive red heels before she went upstairs.

"Fucking hell." Johnny groaned when all that crying and tossing around had tired him and fell down on the floor next to his bed, head lowered as he kept whimpering, wasting all the energy he had left.

"Johnny, baby?" His mother's voice came from the other side of the door along with the knock. "Go away." Johnny shouted and Laura sighed. Her hand slid down the wooden door and fell to her side. In the parenting books she had read, they advised that the parent should leave their child alone to calm down but Laura knew her kid, Johnny didn't just lash out like that unless something was really bothering him that he didn't know how to deal with. If she left him alone, Johnny wouldn't come talk to her later, he'd start getting more irritable and violent even. That was the way he was.

She couldn't just let it be. Slowly, she opened the door and walked inside. "My sunshine, what happened to you." She quickly then knelt down in front if him, cupping his face and making him look up at her. Johnny looked like a complete wreck, cheeks flushed and eyes swollen. "Tell me, baby, what's wrong."

Johnny pulled away from her and got on his feet. He clamped his hand over his mouth and walked to the bathroom. Laura too got up and followed him just a moment later.

When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Johnny down on the floor, head over the toilet. "Are you sick again?" She asked sadly and sat down. All Johnny could do was grunt what was meant to be a yes. This awful nausea was the absolute worst and he didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Johnny." Laura said. She bit her lip then, her own eyes tearing up just by the thought of it. Johnny had been ill for weeks now and she could only think of one thing. "Are you pregnant?"

Johnny nodded and a sob escaped Laura. "Johnny, why?" She too asked. "You're still a child, you- you can't be pregnant. You're a baby yourself, my baby boy." She cried, unable to stop herself. Johnny closed his eyes, bottom lip trembling as he too felt like he was about to burst into tears, hearing his mother cry.

"Is it Bobby's? Please tell me it is?" She hoped for the the only thing that could possibly make this all better. She knew Bobby and his parents, he was a good kid and they good people who also lived around the neighbourhood. "I'm sorry, mom." His voice trembled.

"Who is he then?" Laura wiped her eyes, mascara smudging all over her under eyes and cheeks. "Is he your age? Does he live close? Please tell me it's not some random man." She didn't know what to ask first, she had so many questions but Johnny answered none of them. He turned more to himself, face buried in his arms.

"Answer me, Johnny! You can't just tell me that without giving me anything." She shouted but Johnny remained silent. He knew he could say it was Daniel's but it didn't feel right. Not yet. Not that Laura would like that either but it would he better than the truth.

"Okay, okay." Laura got up on her feet, wiping the new tears away. "Meditate, think positive. All is well. Deep breaths." She murmured to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. "Mom?" Johnny called but she didn't answer. Whether she did or didn't hear him, Johnny didn't know but just like many times in the past, she probably had but pretended not to.

When Johnny managed to get himself to his bedroom without feeling like he'd throw up all over the floor, he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and got to bed. He curled to himself under the covers and stared blankly at the wall in the darkness as the tears flowed down to the pillow.

He had lost his sensei, karate, his mother was mad and disappointed in him, his friends will probably leave him too when they found out, everyone at school will be talking about it when it starts to show, his stepfather will want to beat him up and tell him about how much of a whore he was. His life was completely ruined.  
He only had Daniel.

"You better be worth it." He whispered to his baby.


	6. alone and together with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all juice has been served

It seemed like sleep had done little to help Johnny. Sleeping after having cried like that left him with a pounding headache and the sick feeling in his stomach seemed to have worsened. He couldn't take this anymore and he hated that all he did was just stand there and cry about it. Sensei would have been so disappointed in him. But then again, he didn't know what to do or what he was supposed to do.

He practically dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to the closet. It was quite the task to get dressed when all he felt like doing was laying down and not getting up for the next at least eight months. If only he could do that.

Before he buttoned up his jeans, he looked down at his stomach but it looked normal, he couldn't see any roundness. Not yet at least. "Stop making my life so hard. Don't be like your dad." He said as if the baby could hear him, lightly patting down on his belly as if to get the little one inside to listen. His dad...Johnny wondered if it would ever sound right. Maybe if he kept saying it, it would stop sounding so odd. It would be better to get used to it before the baby started calling him that. It wouldn't be good for Johnny to always look so weirded out by it.

His child will be calling his sensei its dad. Never in a million years could Johnny have imagined this thought would become reality.

If, of course, his baby could ever get to have a relationship with Kreese. He shouldn't be making plans for the future when everything was so uncertain. Then he remembered what Daniel said. There was no way he could lie to that baby and tell him Daniel was its real father. Daniel looked nothing like him or Kreese, he and the baby wouldn't have anything similar.

What if he started telling people that it was Daniel's and then have the baby grow up to be the spitting image of its real father? Everyone would notice that. Would he really be that unfortunate? Why did everything have to be so hard?

"Stop it." He told himself as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had cried so much those past weeks he didn't feel like himself anymore. He didn't know how to deal with the stress of it all. It was too much for him.

Quickly finishing up getting ready, he walked downstairs where Laura and Sid were already seated on the table having breakfast. His mother would usually be smiling widely as she greeted him and he'd be annoyed because she would surely get up and ruffle his hair. Today, none of that happened. Laura remained just as unmoving as her awful husband.

Johnny didn't speak either. He sat down on the chair and looked at the plate of breakfast in front of him. Just the sight of the french toast was nauseating and he was fighting the urge to push it away from him.

Laura glanced at her son and sighed quietly. She got up without saying a word and walked to the kitchen. She took a cup from the shelf, pouring hot water, that she had already heated up to make coffee for Sid and herself, and then added a tea bag that would require a couple of minutes to fully sink in the water.

"Drink." She told Johnny as she put down the cup on the table in front of him. She sat down on her own chair again and picket up the magazine she had been reading. Sid had paid no attention to what she had just done, being too engrossed in his newspaper.

Yesterday night after Johnny told her, she needed to find a way to calm down and keep herself together so she went shopping. That always calmed her and helped keep her focused. Instead of shopping for clothes like she normally would, she went to a corner store and bought ginger and chamomile tea. After that, she dropped by the chemist to get some acupressure anti-nausea wrist bands along with vitamins and pain relief medicine.

As mad as she was at Johnny and not ready to talk to him just yet, she couldn't let him fend for himself and suffer alone. He was already going through a lot, she too though needed some time to come around and accept what was happening.

Johnny didn't like how that ginger tea smelled but it wasn't really like he had a choice, he couldn't go to school feeling like that. So he slowly sipped it down as Laura and Sid started talking about something that didn't concern him.

The heat of the tea was making him sleepy even though it had been less than half an hour he had woken up. He was tired but if he was to drive to school, he needed to stay awake. He had to go pick up Daniel, he remembered, but it wasn't time just yet.

He put his elbow on the table and looked at the cup. By the string, he started pulling the tea bag out and then let it fall back in, watching as the hot water turned a more pigmented shade of orange. This queasiness resembled a lot what he felt the first time he got drunk.

He had been at the dojo with his sensei, staying late after all the other students had left once again. Terry and some other veteran buddies of theirs had been pestering him to go out for drinks all day. "You should go." Johnny said. "Spend a whole night listening to stories about Vietnam from drunk men that I've heard a million times and then having to listen to Terry sob his fucking brains out. I'll pass." Kreese said and Johnny chuckled, the dullness in his sensei's tone telling him that this had happened once too many times before.

"What about you, Lawrence?" Kreese asked as he picked up the red ribbons to put them in their place. "I'm going home." Johnny said plainly as he did the same with the small flags. "You're one boring teenager for sure." Kreese said. Johnny turned to him with wide eyes and huffed out a surprised laugh.

"All right, what would you suggest I do?" Johnny asked, maybe a little more provocatively than he should. "Drink with me." Kreese offered. Johnny did his best to stop himself from grinning like a fool, to not show how happy it made him that sensei wanted to spend time with him. "I could do that." He said as casually as he could manage.

A smile appeared on his sensei's lips then. "We'll see if you can hold up to that." He said as he walked to the office, a couple of moments later returning two glasses in his one hand and a bottle in his other. It was a glass bottle with a label plastered on it and clear liquid inside. Johnny had seen bottles of alcohol before but he had never tried it.

"Sit down." Kreese nodded towards the mat and Johnny sat down. Kreese put down the glasses and bottle in front of him and went to close the blinds. When he did, the dojo was dark except the yellow stripes of light that peaked through from the street lamps outside.

"Ever drank before?" Kreese asked and sat down on the mat. "I've drunk beer." Johnny said. "Beer." Kreese scorned and opened the bottle. "You need to be a real man, Mr. Lawrence."

Johnny didn't even remember what they were talking about. All he recalled was how his sensei had laughed at the face he had made when he first drank the bitter liquid. They kept drinking as they talked and the more they did, the more Johnny started feeling relaxed and happier. He felt almost airy in a sense, like his movements were flowy and the room around him slightly waved. Everything was just as it was supposed to be in that moment.

At some point they had ditched the glasses and were drinking straight from the bottle. Johnny had probably never seen his sensei in such a good mood. He knew it was because of the alcohol but he still enjoyed seeing him like that.

"You shouldn't drink any more." Kreese said and tried to take the bottle but Johnny took another long gulp and downed it quickly. "Give it." Kreese said, voice long and drawn out. Johnny hummed no with a foolish smile on his face, one that much resembled his sensei's. "You know, you look better like this. You should smile more." Johnny admitted drunkenly and Kreese laughed. "You little shit." Johnny was about to drink more but Kreese moved the bottle just when Johnny was about to, making the drink drip down his jaw.

"Look at you making a mess out of yourself." Kreese teased him. "Silly me." Johnny said in an intentionally feminine voice. "You wanna play, Mr. Lawrence?" Kreese took the bottle from his hand, only then did Johnny notice that it was empty. He hadn't even realised they had drunk the whole thing, except those last few drops. Johnny didn't answer but he kept giggling quietly.

They were so close and it was Johnny who leaned in first. His sensei didn't push him away, on the contrary, he kissed him back. It was different than anything Johnny had experienced before, nothing like Ali. His sensei pushed him so his back touched the mat. Johnny didn't feel as nervous as he would have if he was sober. Not at all actually. And how could he, with so much alcohol?

Somehow, they had rolled over and Johnny was on top of him. Had he not been as drunk as he was, he would have definitely been freaking out, just from the thought of how much control he had like that. They kept making out, whether it was because he was drunk or not Johnny didn't know, but Kreese was letting him take the lead.

The alcohol was making their movements slow and lazy. Kreese slightly tilted his head, kissing away from Johnny's lips to his jaw. Johnny sighed and turned his head, allowing his sensei space to kiss down his neck.

He could feel Kreese's hands caressing his back and going all the way down. Gripping his ass he urged him to move and Johnny ground his hips. "That's it, Johnny." Kreese purred, sending shivers down Johnny's spine. A moan involuntarily left the boy's lips. It was so good, but Johnny felt too drowsy to actually do something more or even keep doing what he already was.

So drowsy actually he felt like falling asleep there and he would have if little by little all that alcohol wasn't starting to make him nauseous. "Sensei." He whispered and Kreese hummed. "I think- I feel sick." He groaned. Kreese pushed him away then, harsher than he probably should have, and stumbled to get up.

Johnny lay on the mat as Kreese brought the bin from the office and set it down next to Johnny before sitting back down. "Come on, Lawrence, you're okay." Kreese said, blinking the alcohol induced haze away and trying to focus despite how clouded his brain was to tend to Johnny.

Johnny felt like he was having something like an out of body experience, like from a distant spot, his aware self was still there but he couldn't control his own body. Downing half a bottle wasn't a good idea whatever the case was, and doing it the first time you ever try alcohol was even worse.

His mind was hazy. He didn't remember much after that, besides throwing up in the bin and feeling like an absolute mess. Not long after, he fell asleep. It was probably the most uncomfortable sleep he ever had.

When he woke up, the sun hadn't risen yet but it wasn't completely dark. There was that pale early morning light and greyness that always covered everything before the sun appeared. His head was pounding and he almost had a panic attack when he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom. Quickly though he remembered where and with who he was and calmed down.

It was eerily quiet. No cars were passing by from outside anymore or any people. Looking at the other side, his sensei was still passed out on the floor, close to the empty bottle that had been knocked over by one of them, just like the glasses. Johnny sighed and lay back down. He turned to his side and looked towards the windows. He couldn't see outside since the blinds were closed but light from outside was still shining in from the cracks.

He contemplated on giving into the tiredness he felt and going back to sleep. His mother had once again not noticed he hadn't come home, most likely. But then again, it would be better to keep it like that and go home now rather than not go at all. She would worry and start calling his friends. Johnny was in no mood to call Bobby and have to explain so he could cover for him and say that he was there.

He crawled over to where Kreese was and shook his shoulder. Before he could even speak, he was grabbed by the hand and collar of his gi and was thrown to the floor with his sensei's forearm pressed on his throat. "Fuck, Johnny." Kreese breathed out and let go of him, pulling away.

"A- are you okay?" Johnny asked hesitantly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Lawrence." He dismissed. "I have to get home." Johnny said. "What time is it?" Kreese asked, hands rubbing over his face. "Uh," Johnny squinted, trying to read the clock on the opposite wall. "Five thirty." He said.

"Go change, I'll take you." Kreese said and got up. Johnny didn't argue, he really didn't want to be walking alone at five am. He got up and went to the locker rooms to get changed so they could go.

The car ride to Johnny's house was quiet. Both of them had too much of a headache and neither was the talkative type when they just woke up. Johnny was sure neither Sid nor Laura had noticed he hadn't come home all night but he still dreaded going in, just in case he was as unfortunate as to stumble upon anyone on the way to his soon. He'd definitely need to have a shower if he didn't want them to notice the heavy, sour smell of alcohol.

"Lawrence." Kreese said as Johnny got out of the car. "Yes?" Johnny looked at him. "You never mention this to anyone. None of this happened, understood?" Kreese said firmly, leaving no space for arguement. Johnny nodded. He didn't know what exactly caused the disappointment he felt. "Yes, sensei." He assured.

"Good boy. I'll see you in class." Kreese said and drove away. Johnny looked at the car until it was out of sight. He supposed he would remember a night that never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally inspired by an experience I had. I suppose it's different for everyone but I do hope y'all can somehow relate if you've ever gotten drunk before. Lemme know what your first time getting drunk was like lol and of course what you think about this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this weird? Yeah very much so buuuut I got that idea when I listened to Landscape and someone else had to see it too.


End file.
